


her name is marshmallow

by ro_blaze



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, gajeel redfox is a mess™, general cuteness, levy is being adorable, the last three ones are just mentioned, they decide to adopt a kitten!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 14:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13683654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ro_blaze/pseuds/ro_blaze
Summary: excerpts of texts between gajeel redfox and levy dragneel, part 1(or, alternatively, how two dorks decide to adopt a cat)





	her name is marshmallow

**Author's Note:**

> somehow ao3 doesn't allow me to write my tags??? idk why???
> 
> anyway, happy gajevy for everyone! i really love those two!

**_tuesday, 1:23 pm_**  


**dork:** levy   
**dork** : levy   
**dork** : lev  
**dork** : levyyy  
**dork** : l  
**dork** : e  
**dork** : v  
  
**my princess** : I   A M   H E R E  
  
**dork** : y   
**dork** : ah here u r   
  
**my princess** : why have you been texting me non stop for the last 10 mins   
**my princess** : you know i have practice  
  
**dork** : i miss u   
  
**my princess** : you saw me at breakfast today  
  
**dork** : and?  
**dork** : i want to see u levyyy  
  
**my princess** : oh my god youre so precious   
**my princess** : practice ends at 3   
**my princess** : ill be home by then   
  
**dork** : gotta do my best to wait  
**dork** : still miss u tho  
  
**my princess:** i miss you too gajeel  
**my princess** : <3  
  
**dork** : <3  
**dork** : totally screenshoting this btw  
  
**my princess:** qsqdwgehrj  
**my princess** : youre impossible  
  
**dork** : i know  
**dork** : <3  
  
**my princess** : <3  


* * *

  
**_wednesday, 10:41 am_ **

  
  
**my princess:** i have a question  
  
**dork:** gdi not again   
**dork:** were not gettin a choco fountain levy  
  
**my princess:** not what i was going to ask but WHY NOT   
**my princess:** I JUST WANT MORE CHOCOLATE  
  
**dork:** BECAUSE ITS NOT FUCKIN WORTH IT   
**dork:** WERE GOING TO SPEND IT ALL ON THE FIRST WEEK   
  
**my princess:** IM NOT GOING TO STAND HERE AND JUST BE DISRESPECTED   
  
**dork** : THEN HAVE A FUCKIN SEAT   
**dork:** anyway, what do u wanted to ask?  
  
**my princess:** oh yea  
 **my princess:** remember the cat from the shelter  
 **my princess:** the one who gave birth two months ago?  
  
**dork:** are u going to say what i think ur going to say   
  
**my princess:** i kinda-sorta agreed to adopt one of the kittens?  
**my princess** : shes adorable and white and fluffy   
**my princess:** and i think she likes me?  
  
**dork:** levy   
  
**my princess _: [image.jpg]_**  
  
**dork:** holy shit shes beautiful  
  
**my princess:** I KNOW  
 **my princess:** can i take her home? pls?  
  
**dork:** fine fine  
 **dork:** u know i cant say no to u  
  
**my princess:** i love you so much  
 **my princess:** her name is marshmallow btw  
  
**dork:** FUCKING KILL ME   
**dork:** THIS CAT IS A GIFT FROM FUCKING HEAVEN  
  
**my princess:** I KNOW   
**my princess:** we can finally be a full family!  
  
**dork:** asdffgghhjkloigg  
  
**my princess:**?  
  
**dork:** ur adorable lev  
  
**my princess:** /)////(\  
 **my princess:** WE'RE GETTING A KITTEN  


* * *

  
**_wednesday, 8:17 pm_ **

  
  
**dork:** what kind of cat food am i supposed to buy   
**dork:** help  
  
**my princess:** uhhhh  
 **my princess:** for baby kittens?  
  
**dork:** i get that but what kind?  
 **dork:** chicken? fish? veg?  
  
**my princess:** ummm... you can take some of all kinds?  
 **my princess:** and then when she comes she can pick her favorite?  
 **my princess:** i can ask lisanna if you want  
  
**dork:** pls do  
 **dork:** i dont want to fuck up anything  
  
**my princess:** ok so she says shes gonna give me full list of the stuff we need tomorrow  
 **my princess:** including instructions how to kittenproof your apartment  
  
**dork:** tell her i owe her so damn much  
 **dork:** i cant believe were really doing this   
  
**my princess:** same!!!  
 **my princess:** natsu screeched when i told them today   
**my princess:** theyre so excited  
  
**dork:** i swear to god that demon sibling of urs  
 **dork:** imma kill them if they dare spoil my cat   
**dork:** shes only mine to spoil  
  
**my princess** : youre adorable gajeel   
**my princess** : theyre ur best friend u wont hurt them with a finger  
**my princess** : except maybe when they steal your food  
  
**dork** : u mean every day   
  
**my princess:** well yes   
**my princess:** but marshmallows going to live with them soon too   
**my princess:** and they have the right to be excited   
  
**dork:** i know love i know   
**dork:** okay i think i bought every brand of baby cat food i found   
  
**my princess:** gajeel what the actual fuck   
  
**dork:** i dont know tbh   
**dork:** idk what im doing with my life  
 **dork** : u know the usual  
  
**my princess:** :(  
 **my princess:** do you wanna come to mine?  
 **my princess:** juvi and i are having chinese  
  
**dork:** im coming in five   
  
**my princess:** cute   
**my princess:** juvi says no sex in the living room tho  
  
**dork:** why tho  
 **dork:** ur couch is so comfy  
  
my princess: GAJEEL   
  
**dork:** ok ok relax  
 **dork:** sex only in the bed   
  
**my princess:** yes   
  
**dork:** and the bathroom  
  
**my princess:** gajeel   
  
**dork:** okay only in the bed   
  
**my princess: ＼(≧▽≦)／**  
  
**dork:** oh my god youre so damn cute   
**dork** : also im at your door can you please come   
  
**my princess** : coming love~

**Author's Note:**

> yes, he has her saved in his phone as 'my princess', hes very sweet when it comes to her
> 
> if you want to request anything (i also drew my profile pic by myself!) or just talk to me, my tumblr is goldxnfairy!


End file.
